onedirectionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kiss You
thumb" Kiss You ist ein Song von One Direction. Es wurde als zweite Single des Albums Take Me Home am 16. November 2012 veröffentlicht. Das Lied ist auf allen Versionen des Albums vorhanden. Außerdem ist es auf allen Versionen des Videospiels Just Dance 2014 enthalten. Hintergrund "Kiss You" wurde von Shellback, Rami Yacoub, Carl Falk, Savan Kotecha, Kristian Lundin, Kristoffer Fogelmark und Albin Nedler geschrieben. Er wurde von Yacoub, Falk, und Shellback produziert. Aufgenommen wurde der Song in den Kinglet Studios in Stockholm, Schweden, in den Chalice Studios in Los Angeles, Californien, und Wendy House Productions in London, England. Lyrics Zayn Oh, I just wanna take you any way that you'd like We could go out any day, any night Baby I'll take you there, take you there Baby I'll take you there, yeah Harry Oh, tell me, tell me, tell me how to turn your love on You can get, get anything that you want Baby just shout it out, shout it out Baby just shout it out, yeah Liam And if you, you want me to Let's make a move Harry Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we Alle To-o-uch You get this kind of, ru-u-ush Baby say yeah, yeah If you don't wanna, take it slow And you just wanna, take me home Baby say yeah, yeah Harry And let me kiss you Zayn Oh baby, baby don't you know you got what I need Looking so good from your head to your feet Come on come over here, over here Come on come over here, yeah Niall Oh, I just wanna show you off to all of my friends Making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins Baby be mine tonight, mine tonight Baby be mine tonight, yeah Liam And if you, you want me to Let's make a move Zayn Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we Alle To-o-uch You get this kind of, ru-u-ush Baby say yeah, yeah If you don't wanna, take it slow And you just wanna, take me home Baby say yeah, yeah Zayn And let me kiss you Alle Na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na Louis Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we Alle To-o-uch You get this kind of, ru-u-ush Baby say yeah, yeah If you don't wanna, take it slow And you just wanna, take me home Baby say yeah, yeah Every time we to-o-uch You get this kind of, ru-u-ush Baby say yeah, yeah If you don't wanna, take it slow And you just wanna, take me home Baby say yeah, yeah Harry And let me kiss you Musikvideo Hintergrund Kiss You ist One Direction's sechstes offizielles Musikvideo. Es wurde auf ihrem VEVO Kanal am 7. Januar 2013 veröffentlicht. Alternatives Musikvideo Da es viel Filmmaterial für das Kiss You Musikvideo gab, wurde am 27. März 2013 eine alternative Version auf ihrem VEVO Kanal veröffentlicht. Performances Live Tour "Kiss You" wurde bei der Take Me Home Tour performt. Credits *Shellback — Schreiben *Rami Yacoub — Schreiben, Produktion, Programmieren, Instrumente, Bass *Carl Falk — Schreiben, Produktion, Programmieren, Instrumente, Gitarre, Hintergrundgesang *Savan Kotecha — Schreiben, Hintergrundgesang *Kristian Lundin — Schreiben *Kristoffer Fogelmark — Schreiben, Hintergrundgesang *Albin Nedler — Schreiben, Hintergrundgesang *Niall Horan — zusätzliche Gitarre *One Direction Fans — Hintergrundgesang Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Single Kategorie:Take Me Home